The present invention relates in particular to screws provided with sleeves.
In machine construction, screws in the course of a high pre-manufacturing process are inserted through sleeves and then the manufacture is finished. For this purpose it is especially important that the sleeve is non-removably connected with the screw. In order to nonremovably connect the screw with the sleeve, the screw is provided on its shaft with a peripheral radially outwardly extending bead. Furthermore, the sleeve in accordance with the prior art is provided inside with a narrow point, so that the sleeve because of its narrow point and the peripheral bead of the screw can not be stripped from the screw. This solution however has the disadvantage that the utilized screws are not standard screws, but instead are specially manufactured screws with a concomitant high cost. Moreover, in the region of the peripheral bead there is a notch action, so that the screw at the point of the bead has a weak point.